the return
by kidman815
Summary: when some form Jamie's past returns the regan family will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

the return a blue bloods/gh fanfic chapter 1

disclaimer I don't own blue bloods it is own by cbs

when someone from Jamie's past returns he and the family will never be the same

chapter 1

officer Jamie Regan walk in to the 12 after a long shift with his partner Eddie Janko when he hears a voice he hadn't in five

what are you doing here its not safe Bianca said Jamie

I left the the program they say its safe for me because I don't testify only noble did I missed you Jamie

I missed you too

we need to talk Jamie

ok let me get changed and will go get something eat and talk

who was that an old girlfriend said janko

Bianca Sanfino we had a thing when I was undercover five years ago Jamie told he

you slept with her mr by the book slept with a target of his undercover assignment

yea it gets worse I caught felling for he but she went in wetness protection I haven't see her in five years so you're on your own at the bar tonight

Bianca and jamie sat down at a cafe order after waiter left

Bianca said to jamie I want to call you tell you this five years ago but it wasn't safe now that it is a month after I left town I found out I was pregnant and you're the father

what

we have a son Jameson Sanfino he's four a half as she shows him a picture

oh my god I don't you to get upset but I want a DNA test to be sure

I understand completel we will set it up but I want you to meet him

I do to and I you to know something letting you go was the hardest ting I ever had to do I love you Bianca

Sanfino

jamie there is more I found out me a noble are adopted are farther is a another mobster name Sonny Corinthos

what I know you half brother dante I grow up with him before he know sonny was his father


	2. Chapter 2

the return a blue bloods/gh fanfic chapter 2

disclaimer see chapter 1 and I forgot to I don't gh either its own by abc

chapter 2

dad are you here

i'm in the sunroom

is grandpa here

no he's out

good we need to talk

there that look again like you got a c on a math test

ok remember Bianca Sanfino

yea w she was in witnesses protection

she's back and before she went in we slept together

Jamie why are you telling me this who you sleep is no of my business

it is she told me today that a month after she left she found out she was pregnant and I'm the farther

are you sure the father

we are having a DNA test tomorrow Linda set it up for his name is Jameson Sanfino

do you want me to go with me

no dad it will bring out the press there's more her and noble are adopted there real father is Sonny Corinthos

oh have you talked dante

no not since Sonny was year I got go I just wanted you to know don't tell anyone until I get the test back

ok son I will

the next morning

jamie ment Bianca and Jameson at st victors where they took the test

how long tll we get the test back

because of who you are a hour

ok we will wait

a hour latter linda comes out with the results

what dose it say lin

you are the father

thanks Linda don't say anything will tell the family on sunday

ok

Bianca lets go oh my god donte what are you doing here

my little brother morgan was hurt in a car weeck Bianca what are you doing you here

me and jamie and a test done

he's the father

yes he is and is morgan ok

he will be and dad on his way down

jamie's phone's ring yes sarrant i'm there right now what up a plain clothes yes the name Morgan Corinthos

ok im on it I just got assigned to protect your brother Dante you did say this was a hit

Bianca goes what dose dad know

yea he dose

at least you will get meet my father and carly

great


	3. Chapter 3

the return a blue blood/gh fanfic chapter 3

disclaimer see chapter 1 and 2

chapter 3

hi Morgan my name office jamie Regan I be assigned to protect you

hi

he's cool morgan I known him for years he a good guy Dante said

but he's a cop dante morgan said

hey I'm a cop too

no offense but you know what I meen your family he's not

yes he is he is your nephew's father said Bianca

what said sonny as he walk in

hi dad this is jamie regan and before you start he didn't know I was in wp when I found out and I told him last

dad he's a good guy I grown up with him he's a cop you can trust

mr Corinthos I understand you fellings about cops my dad is fran regan

ok now I konw I'm going to like you I ment him a few times for a cop he's a good guy sonny said

hello detectives morgan this detectives Regan and Biez

can everyone leave the room

they gave morgan and danny the room as biez ask jamie to talk to her

did he say anything to you about this

no detective he didn't but I know it was a botch hit

how do you know that

because one he is the son of one of the biggest dons on the east coast 2 if it was just car wreck I never would have be assiged to protect him

ok your right wbat he is doing here

TEN HUt

commissioner sir

at ease

since it hast to do with a mobster's son I thoight I should be here officer Regan a word

yes sir

do they know about you and Bianca

yes dad they know dante figure it out

ok I'm going to talk to sonny

ok dad

sonny we are going to find you did this you are apart of my family now so please let us do are job frank said

ok frank but if you don't get my men will sonny said

hello Bianca we haven't ment yet I'm j am Jamie's father frank is this little Jameson

yes frank and it's nice to meet you too this my stepmother carly and my brothers Michael and Dante

nice to meet you carly and Michael hey Dante its been awhile detective

Jameson this you grandpa Bianca said

what said danny


	4. Chapter 4

the return a blue bloods/gh fanfic 4

disclaimer see chapter 1 and 2

chapter 4

pov jamie

what did you say danny said

lets go talk danny jamie started to tell him

we slept together while I was undercover and a month later she was in witnesses protection and pregnant

I found yesterday and had a DNA test today i'm the father

oh so what are going to do

I'm going to get know my son and his mother too its was five years but I never got over her I am going to ask her to move in with me I was going to tell everyone on Sunday but you found before I could the rest of

members of our familythe only ones who know was dad and linda and don't get mad at her she set up the an couldn't tell anyone hospital rules

pov sonny and carly

I like him he seems nice carly said

I don't know he is a cop

so is Dante

yea but he's my son

you don't know that at first

he also left my daughter pregnant and by herself

dad he didn't know if he did he would have been there if he was all about himself noble would be dead right now Bianca said

dante what do you think

he's a good guy I have known him for years and he will treat Bianca right and morgan's ready to go

sonny walks over to jamie you treat Bianca right or you'll have me to deal with

Dante grabs sonny and says not all cops are like deke he would never hit a woman

ok ok Bianca I want you and jamie to come up to port Charles some time next week

next day he has off

lets go

we will dad

pov jamie and Bianca

so thats big bad sonny Corinthos how long have you know that he was your father

I found out when I was sixteen till then he was uncle sonny Bianca said

where are you staying at

a hotel

well I was think that you and Jamison could move in with me and we can get to know each other better

I don't know jamie

come I never got over you and I have almost five years to make up with our son I'm going to call him JJ


	5. Chapter 5

the return a gh/blue bloods fanfic chapter 5

disclaimer see chapter 1 and 2

Jamie's apartment

Bianca are you ready

yea Jamie I'm nervous

don't worry baby you already meet Danny and my dad

thats the hard part come on buddy jamie said as he picked up jj

frank's house

hey dad

hey guys come on in frank said

hi frank jj say hi to grandpa

hi

hey buddy Bianca this is my father Henry my grandsons sean and jack my granddaughter nicky and my daughter Erin and you meet Danny and Linda the at the hospital frank said

nice to meet you all Bianca said

this is Jameson my son

Jamie announced

what said Erin

yes me and Bianca had a thing five years ago Willie I was undercover and she went in to witnesses protection and I didn't hear from her until a few days ago Jamie said

I hope you got a DNA test Erin said

I did linda did the test jamie

said

so tell us about yourself Bianca said Henry said

well I should let you all know this upfront my family is connected to the mob my adoptive father is doing time on rico charges and my biological father is in the business too his name is sonny Corinthos and you know my half brother Dante Falconeri Bianca told them

have you meet sonny yet herny ask

yes pops I meet him the other day I had to protect his son morgan after someone tried to do a hit on him and I have a few days off starting tomorrow and me and Bianca are going up to port Charles to get to know each other after the family was done eating jamie pulled Frank aside

dad I'm going toask her to marry me can I have mom's ring

off course but it's fast jamie frank said

I lost her five years ago I'm not going to make that mistake again I going to ask sonny while we're up there jamie said

then good luck son

thanks dad


	6. Chapter 6

the return chapter 6

disclaimer see chapter 1 and 2

jamie we know who try to kill Bianca's brother Danny said

who was it Danny

the Lopez brothers don't tell sonny that we are going to arrest them tomorrow we have the warrant Danny said

ok call me when it happens jamie said

_ the next day Jamie and Bianca

checked in to the metro court hotel

this place is great but I can't afford this place jamie said

it's ok baby carly owns it

its on my dad Bianca said

hello can I help you oh good ms Corinthos your stepmother said you would be checking in

you in suite 7253 anything you need let us know

thank john this my boyfriend jamie

nice to meet jamie here your key have nice stay

they head to there room

ms Corinthos hah jamie said

yea here in port Charles its easier Bianca says

as they unpack jamie gets a text from Danny it went down so you can tell sonny

at the restaurant jamie meets sonny and carly

carly sonny thank you for the room jamie said

you more then welcome jamie carly said

well I have good news to tell you sonny my brother arrested the Lopez brothers for tring to kill morgan my sister will prosecute them jamie told them

good said carly

so what are you girls go to do today jamie asked

we are going to the spa speaking of that we need to go said carly

ok I'll see you latter Bianca said as she handed jj to Jamie

after they left the room

sonny I want to ask you something I know you going to think this fast but I would like to ask your permission to ask Bianca to marry me

yes jamie you can and I have had you check out and you a good man I would be honored to call you my son in law

thank you sonny there just one thing I will not be a part of trying to bust you I told my father that

good to know

the next night at Sonny's house he held a big family diner

jamie meet the rest of the family including jason morgan

after dinner Bianca shows jamie the grounds

Bianca you have made me so happy and I don't want to waste anymore time will you marry me

oh Jamie yes yes I will Bianca said

they headed in and told everyone

Dante was happy along with carly sonny kristina molly and Jason but morgan and Michael weren't happy

this way too fast said Michael

yea and he is a cop morgan said

hey they already have a son and I'm a cop they are all not like ronnie and deke dante said

I have had him checked out he a good guy said jason

and he makes your sister happy and I'm ok with then you need to shut up about it said sonny

we will start planing soon

if you two would like you could us the island for the wedding and or the honeymoon said sonny

thank you sonny we will think about it

back in new york

so mr. Lopez we have you dead to rights on attempted murder of morgan Corinthos but we know that you and your brother weren't the brains of this hit now if you testify angriest who ordered the hit and why you will get a deal said danny

if I do that I'm a dead man said tomaz Lopez

if you don't your a dead man becomes sonny Corinthos has friends and how long do you think you will live in the joint you tried to kill his son said danny

ok I want immunity for me and my brother and I have proof of you ordered it on tape Lopez said

I call the ADA on this case danny said

Erin we have Lopez he want a deal for him and he brother he want immunity for both he'll testify and he has the negotiation on tape

danny said

I'm in the building i'll be right there Erin said

mr. Lopez I'm Erin Regan the ADA on this case do you have the tape my lawyer here has it lets hear what you got we will not use it against you Erin said

ok it was set up by AVA Jerome the boy is dating her daughter and he is bipolar and kiki won't end it so she wanted him out of her I will let you hear the tape Lopez said

the tape begins

ok Tomaz I want this do right morgan is coming down on monday so I want this to look like a robbery Ava said

ok this will be easy tomaz said

good don't mess up

end of tape

ok this the deal you both get immunity if she is convicted but if she doesn't your brother will get immunity and you will do two to five that's the deal take it or leave it Erin said

deal I want in writing Lopez said

a hour later the deal was signed and the warrant was sent to Jamie

hey danny what's up

I need your help on a warrant up there danny said

ok who is it and what the case jamie said

ava Jerome the atempted murder of morgan Corinthos

ok danny I will get dante to help me serve it


	7. Chapter 7

the return chapter 7

disclaimer see chapters 1 and 2

the next day Bianca and jj went out with carly and avery

jamie hears a knock on the door and got a shock when he sees his supposed to be dead brother Joe

what the hell you die I arrested your killers jamie said

I almost die the fbi fake my death so I could go undercover with the Jerome crime family joe said

did dad know

no jamie I would have been in Danger if he did but I'm done Ioe said

I'm calling dad so he can break it to danny so he doesn't kill you since you just came back from the dead jamie said

the feds already did I just talked to him

Bianca walks in

jamie what are you do with a Jerome lieutenant Bianca said going for her gun

he's not this my brother joe he was undercover with them I guess Dante know jamie said

yep he was my handler joe told them

joe officially meet my fiance Bianca and our Jameson jr. aka jj

nice to meet you guys can I catch a ride back to the city tomorrow joe ask

ok Bianca said as dante knocked on the door

joe we got to the bust is going down Dante said

good sonny helped us a lot in this joe said

he know Bianca said

yep

\- the next day joe and jamie walked to the Reggan house

dad we are here jamie said

we're in the sun room

hey dad joe said

I don't know if I should hug you or beat your ass for making me think you were dead frank said

how did danny take it jamie

he had figured it out after we took down the blue templar and the feds took over he didn't say anything because he couldn't prove it but pop and Erin are pissed frank said

I had to do it this way if you guys knew they could use you against me I didn't want that a specially for nicki and the boys I'm going to asked Danny and Erin to dinner to talk to them about this joe said

Jamie I got some news for you the sergeant exam results came to me yesterday and passed you are number 1 on the list you go to be permotted next month talk to you will temporarily partnered with him to learn what to do as a

sergeant Frank said

wow two changes in one week first getting engaged now making sergeant I got call Bianca and the janko jamie said

where is Bianca and my grandson at frank asked

I dropped them at home jj was tired me and Bianca talked over we are going to get married in two months at sonny's island so it can be private if I was you I would tell the mayor so that he knows whats going on jamie


	8. Chapter 8

the return chapter 8

disclaimer see chapters 1 and 2

the next day jamie walks in the 12 and see his old partner tony ranzuii

hey serge whats up jamie said

first of its tony now that we are the same rank and why didn't you tell me you were talking the exam ranzuii ask

don't want to jinx it but I'm glad I passed it now with the wedding coming up and with jj that reminds me I know you and the mrs.

won't be able to be there I just want to invite the two of you out to diner next week

jamie said

'll check with her and get back to you

good now I already know what do in roll call what else do I have to do the paperwork and Scheduling and giving and not just taking them hahaha

whats so funny tony

you now out rank both of your brothers

how is danny felling about that tony said

he doesn't know yet I'm having dinner with him joe and Erin tonight so we will see

in the car the radio go off 1013 I repeat 1013 corner of 125 and Lexington

12 sergeant responding

1013 shots fired

any word on who was shot dispatch

member of Manhattan north detectives

ah no I hope it not who I think it is

the get to secne and see danny in the ambulance

danny are you ok jamie said

yea just hit in the vest we investigate a robbery and the someone shot at me close up and said give the message to your brother joe its dangerous to testify against Julian Jerome there taking me to sat vics to get checked out danny said

ill ride with you tony I'm going with danny to the hospital st vics jamie said

ok kid meet you there tony said

tony you want to get a rip danny said

I was going to tell you tonight I passed the sergeants exam I'm being promoted next month so he told me to call him tony now that we are the same rank

wow my baby brother out ranks me now danny said

now you have to listen to me on the job detective

ok sir you should call dad danny said as Jamie's phone rang

on que

yes dad I'm with danny he's ok we will see you at the er

at the hospital Linda was n duty

omg danny are you alright

yea babe just sore took one in the vest it did its job oh great here comes ghost boy danny said

hey I was with dad when he got the call I'm glad you're going to ok Linda I need to take his statement I caught this case joe said

ok I'll be back

joe start a tape recorder

this detective Joseph regan taking the statement of detective Daniel ragen

what happened detective

I and my partner Maria biaz were investigating a robbery at 125 and Lexington I was talking to a witness and guy came up to me and said tell you brother this is what happens to people who testify angriest the Jerome's

do you remember what the looked like white mid20's black hair buzz cut scar below his right eye

any thing else detective regan

no

as joe turns off the tape

I know him his name is mark Johnson he a Jerome soldier I'll call Dante and have him on the lookout said joe as the hear ten hut

dad is here

as your were is ok to come in frank said

yes sir and have jamie come in to said joe

Erin is here can she come in to said jamie

yes but nobody else for now joe said

danny told them the story

do we have a suspect frank asked

yes his name is mark Johnson he is a Jerome soldier joe said I'll call Dante and see if he can find him jamie said

joe you are off untill you testify no but said frank

I could talk to sonny and se if you could stay on his island there is no way any can get you there jamie said

that's a great idea do it I need to go meeting with the mayor and the three of you are off duty till we get this son of a bitch said frank

yes sir they said as linda came in with the release papers

at 1pp

we can postpone frank your son was just shot Garrett said

danny is ok and next month i'll be away so let's have him baker

mr mayor good afternoon

frank I heard about danny is he ok said carter poole

yes and they have a suspect they're on it

I need to tell you something my so jamie is getting married and she is the daughter of Sonny Corinthos frank says d

frank I'm happy for jamie and as long as Sonny don't do business here there is no problem Crater said


	9. Chapter 9

the return chapter 9

disclaimer see chapters 1&2

Bianca I'm home jamie said as he walked in the door

hey what are you doing home you shift just started

there's was a shoting and danny was the target so dad gave me joe danny off because the shotter said that to joe this is what happens when you testify angriest the Jerome's jamie said

omg is danny alright Bianca said

yea I'm going to ask your dad if joe can hid out on his Island till he testifies jamie said

I'll call him how long are you off for Bianca said

ok until they catch ava and this guy jamie said

Bianca calls sonny

hey dad ava just put a hit out in joe can he use the island to hid out till he testifies

yea he did a lot to help me get Julian locked up

thanks dad

jamie calls dante

hey you need to keep an eye out for mark johnson

ave took out a hit on joe and sent a message with danny

no problem jamie

thanks

jamie end the call

dad said yea he's sending the jet tonight ok we'll go with him and get him squad away Bianca said

good ill text him to read by what 5 said Jamie

make it 4 we'll get dinner its a long flight maybe we can ask you dad to watch jj it's to long to take him for just on night Bianca said

good point I got to go over to the house to talk

to him anyway I call and ask so if he says yes I can take jj over there to jamie said as he calls frank

hey jamie

hey dad sonny said yes we will leave tonight can you and pops watch jj for a few days jamie asked

of course we will love to have him frank said

thanks dad I'll drop him off when I pick up joe


	10. Chapter 10

the return chapter 10

disclaimer see chapter 1&2

at 3 jamie walked in to his father's house with jj and his bag

hey dad were here jamie said

hey Jamie dad will be right down hey bud come see uncle joe said joe

hey pops jamie said to Henry

hey I herd you two are going to sonny's Island Henry said

yep me and Bianca will back in two day jamie said as his phone rang

hey dante whats up

we got johnson in custody Dante said

good ill tell my dad good work

frank comes down the stairs

tell me what frank said

dante the got johnson jamie said

good now we need to get ava said frank as Bianca came in

I just talk to my dad he told me the good news and Michael & morgan are coming with us my dad want morgan safe and Michael want to go to relax for one he's not going down there to hid out Bianca said

why was he on the run said frank

he killed our stepmother to stop her from taking his little sister joss after she was born Claudia also put a hit out on my dad a the hitman hit Michael and put him in a coma jamie said we got go said joe the car is here

latter that night jj was in bed when frank herd a noise

what was that as he pulls out his gun

I'll call it in said henry

he gets to jj room and sees ava Jerome trying to take his grandson

he comes from behind her and hit her with the butt of the gun

cops comes in take her to central booking she wanted for attempted murder frank said


End file.
